


In Alpha's Arms

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Domestic Dean, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Omega Reader, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader "ruins" the impala's backseat and she's worried for her alpha to get a hold of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Sorry, I know the summary is awful lol I couldn't think of anything to write.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, this is my first published A/B/O fic

* * *

You opened the back passenger door and spilled from the impala's backseat, onto the ground. You had gotten sick in the backseat and despite knowing that Dean would never raise a hand to you, you were a little scared to see your alpha's reaction. Luckily, the car was parked and you were able to evacuate quickly, you tried getting to your feet and running into the bunker, only to collapse with your body curled in on itself in fear. Sam was out of his seat, and next to you, in seconds. He stroked your back and tried to calm you before Dean could get around to your side.  

 

Dean was there only a matter of seconds after Sam, and when he touched your head you flinched slightly. You hoped he hadn't noticed, but he had. He felt you shrink under his touch, you were his true mate, your feelings manifested within him. He felt the regret and the worry and the fear. He knew it all had no basis, he just needed to convince you of that.  He wrapped his arms around you, pulling your sobbing form onto his lap and nudging your jaw with his nose. His large hand shielded the entire left side of your face as he held you close, cooing and comforting his omega. "Hey, hey, hey, come on Baby Girl. You know your alpha hates seein' those beautiful eyes cry." 

 

You whimpered, pitifully squeaking out your words, "I'm--I'm so sorry, Alpha... I tried to make it, Dean. I tried not to get sick." 

 

"I'm not mad at you, Sweetheart. It'll be fine... you know I'd never hurt you, right?" He brushed the hair from your eyes and you nodded, burying your face in his chest and clinging tightly to him. He kissed the top of your head and stroked your hair. "That's my girl. Come on, let's get you in bed." He stood up, helping you to your feet, and lifting you to wrap your legs around his waist. "Sammy--" 

 

"Worry about her, I can get this." 

 

"Thanks." Dean carried you through the corridors and straight to your shared room. He sat you on the bed and made you stay sitting while he rearranged some pillows and then tucked you in lovingly. He sat beside you with one arm over your midsection, "I love you, Baby Girl, you know that?" 

 

"Of course. I love you too, Alpha." You smiled weakly, showing him the mark of his claim. He kissed your bite and fetched you a small glass of water before going out to help Sam 

 

... 

 

You had migrated to the library shortly after recovering from your little episode in the impala, and later that night you began contemplating bed. Dean hadn't talked to you much all day and every time you thought of how you'd defiled his precious car, you couldn't help but be consumed by guilt. You closed your book and wandered to your room, hoping Dean was already asleep. You had no such luck, he never fell asleep before you and when you opened the door, there he was, back against the headboard and watching some cartoon on adult swim. Tears pricked in the corners of your eyes and you inched your way into the room. 

 

"Um...Alpha?" 

 

He muted the television, giving you his attention, "What's up, sweetheart?" 

 

You continued inching towards the bed and stopped at the edge, toying with the sheets. Your voice wavered as you spoke, "I'm so sorry I ruined your Baby." You closed your eyes not wanting to see his expression. 

 

Dean was uncovered and sitting in front of you in record time, he corralled you between his legs and pulled you tight against his chest. "Baby Girl, I told you I'm not mad. Look at me..." He waited for you to obey and when you didn't he sighed, "Y/N look at me... Omega." His tone was harsher and more demanding when he addressed you by title. You obediently looked up a bit, trying not to make eye contact out of respect. "I want you to look me in the eye." You did and he smiled tenderly. "I love you, Sweetheart. You're my world, baby, and I need you... And besides, Sammy is the one that cleaned everything." He snickered a little and you rolled your eyes with a minute smile. 

 

"If you aren't mad why didn't you talk to me all day?... You wouldn't even look at me sometimes." 

 

"I didn't mean to, I was trying to figure out what I ever did that would make you cower away from me like I was gonna hit you." 

 

"I guess it was the omega in me," You confessed. "I know how much you love the impala and last time Sam messed it up, you punched him so hard he almost hit the floor." 

 

"Baby there are two big differences here, one: Sam's my brother, and two: You didn't destroy the entire back bumper... Even if you did, I'd never hurt you like that. You're my girl, my job is to protect you from the asshats that do wanna hurt you." He took your chin in his hand, running his thumb along your jawline and pressing a kiss to your claiming mark. He growled, smiling against your skin "So beautiful, my perfect little omega" he kissed your claim again and began moving across your collarbones before continuing down your chest. "So fuckin' perfect, Sweetheart. Everything an alpha could want." 

 

"Alpha." You giggled, balling your fists in the fabric of his shirt. "Can I wear one of your shirts to sleep in?" 

 

"You wanna go to sleep?" Dean's face fell a little, and then he smiled sweetly. "Course you can wear my shirt, Sweetheart." 

 

You climbed off the bed, digging one of his shirts from the chest of drawers and stripped, slipping into Dean's shirt and crawling back on the bed. He pulled you to straddle his lap while he laid back on the bed. You bent down to kiss him and he grabbed your hips, pushing you over and pinning you below him. You giggled and half heartedly pushed at his chest to get him off you, "Dean, stop. That tickles." 

 

"aww", he cooed mockingly, "I'm sorry baby, does it tickle here?" He nosed the soft skin where your shoulder and neck met, making you laugh more. 

 

"Alpha," you groaned, "We need to go to sleep." 

 

He pulled back, repositioning himself so he was now spooning you. Dean tucked your hair out of the way and used your head as his pillow. "I love you, Y/N, and I'm always gonna protect you." 

 

"I know, I love you too, Dean." He stole one more kiss and pulled you tighter to his chest, drifting into an easy sleep. 


End file.
